Immortals
by VividDreams96
Summary: lots of new students, all the same supernatural creature as her, come to Sapphiras school. she soon becomes friends with them and gets tangled up in Atilias troubles. Will the 2 survive once they leave the safety of their friends and set out on their own?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Azrael's POV

I was walking to my third period class when i accidentally bumped into someone. I looked down and saw a younger looking girl on the floor in front of me. She was beautiful. She had silvery blue eyes that might as well be white. Her hair reached her mid-back and was a white blonde. Her clothes were fit to hug all her curves in all the right places making her look beyond sexy. Her full lips smiled up at me nervously.

"Sorry." she mumbled as she started to pick her books up. I bent down and started picking up the papers that had flown out of her books. SHe looked at me greatfully.

"Hey, uh, my name is Azreal. What's your's?" I asked completely lost in her icy blue eyes.

"Sapphira. Um, what class do you have next?" she asked in that musical voice of hers.

"English. You?" i could barely form sentences at this time.

"Same! Uh, i was wondering, would you like to, you know, go out for dinner or a movie or something?" she asked her beautiful eyes shining with hope. How could i say no?

"Sure i would love to! How about i pick you up at say 8 tonight?" i asked just as nervous as she was right now. Suddenly her eyes lit up like she had just won the lottery.

"Really? Oh wow...uh um th-th-thank you sosososo much!" she said smiling. all i could do was nod and smile. Then i noticed something golden behind her. It took me awhile to realize that they were wings. Then she noticed mine. mine were pure white with golden flecks throughout them. We stood there and stared at each others wings for god only knows how long.

"Your wings-th-th-they're beautiful!" I stuttered whispering.

"Ditto...wow."she breathed. Her breath hit my face and it smelled of flowers. Sweet ones. Just then the bell rang signaling time for lunch.

We walked to lunch together the girls drooling over me. It was REALLY annoying. I had my arm around Sapphira's waist and when we walked into the cafeteria everyone immediately stared at us and shut up. The girls glared at her while the guys glared at me. Sheesh jealous much?

Me and Sapphira got in line to get our lunch when all of a sudden we heard a blood-curdling scream from just outside the lunchroom but we seemed to be the only ones who heard it. Weird.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sapphira's POV

I felt very uncomfortable as all eyes were on me and Azrael as we walked into the lunch room. I got jealous glares from all the girls which just made me smirk and hold my head up higher. We walked to the lunch line just as a horrifying scream erupted from just outside the lunchroom door. But me and Azrael were the only one's who heard. Huh.

We ran out the doors getting confused looks from people as we passed. Just outside the door was a girl pressed against the wall by a guy who's name was Darren. The captain of the football team. He was completely infatuated with me. It was annoying.

"Get the hell off her darren!" I yelled my temperature rising. He had her dress lifted up and his pants unbuttoned with her legs pulled around him while the girl just cried. Wait, she cried blood. Damn, how many of us were there here?

"And why should I Sapphira?" he asked seductively. I gagged as he said my name. He's been tryin to get in my pant since the third grade.

"Just trust me and get off of her before i do something i am soo going to regret later." i said through clenched teeth. He just shoved his pants and unders completely down along with the girls. He started towards her opening.

"I dont think I want to. After all virgins are WAY more fun." He snarled. Ugh he really made me sick.

Just then my features began to change and Azrael stepped back wide eyed but it wasnt enough to show the humans yet. The girl stared in amazement and fear. She was still crying though. Darren was just about to push himself in her when i came out full blast. My hair was swirlin around me in a white fury and my eyes i knew were pitch black. My hands glowed as fire burst from my hands burning him where it would hurt most. Then the vines started wrapping around his ankles and lifting him up upside down. I made a vine go around his mouth so he couldnt scream for help. My wings were now dripping blood as my fury hightened. I took a very sharp vine and started towards his manhood. His eyes widened as he realized what i was going to do and he began shaking his head furiously. 1. 2. 3. and off it goes. I feel like I've accomplished something today!

"Now, you get to see what you make other girls go through when you shove it in their mouths." I said in a voice that wasnt mine. "Gringa hush" i muttered muting him as i took the vine out of his mouth he was crying red tears...wait...red? OMG! Is there no where i can go without running into one of them? UGH!

He tried to scream but no sound came out. I laughed at him as i used majic to slowly move his own dick to his mouth using majic to keep it open also. This was going to be HYSTERICAL! I shoved it in his mouth causing him to gag and more silent tears came as he gasped for breath. This was too funny. Now he gets to suffer what the other girls i KNOW he raped. i've witnessed one. And let me tell you it sucked. Just sitting there all helpless.

***FLASHBACK***

"Darren no please stop!" I cried as he thrusted in and out of me. It hurt soo bad and i just wanted it to stop. He ignored me and thrusted harder to give me more pain and him more pleasure.

He moaned in ecstacy as i cried my bloody tears. He took no notice. I was bleeding in areas i never knew existed until now. Oh god i just wanted the pain to stop but he wasnt going to stop until he reached his climax. I could tell that that was far away. At least another hour or so. I would have had to endure this for more than 3 hours.

All of a sudden he was ripped off of me by someone. My vision was blurry from the pain so I couldnt tell who it was. But it was definately a man. I grew more terrified at the thought of another man touching me where i already hurt. I cried more bloody tears and was shortly sobbing gasping for air.

The man came over to me and i panicked cause my feet and hands were tied to my bed posts. The man stood over me but did not touch me and i was relieved of that. He untied me and picked me up bridal style and i passed out everything going black.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I dropped his thing to floor so he could breathe. I collapsed myself into tears at rememering that fearful night. Thats why i got pissed i couldnt watch him do it to another innocent girl. That night was just last year my freshmen year. He was a junior. We were dating for a few and then it happened.

I was gasping for air but none came to soothe the burning in my lungs. I shortly passed out in Azraels arms. He obviously knew what had happened to me that night for he was crying as well before everything went black. But, how did he know?


	3. Chapter 3

Violets POV

As I fell to the ground after this guy named Darren dropped me, all I could do was just stare at the girl defending me. Who was she? She was a lot like me that was for sure. After regaining her consciousness after putting Darren through a lot of torture, she came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Sapphira," She said to me.

"Violet," I said staring into her icy blue eyes. Yea, she was definitley like me. So was her boyfriend. Their wings were so beautiful.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?" The girl named Sapphira asked me, a sorrowful look on her face.

"Thanks, I'd love to!" I said, ecstatic. As I finished crying the bloodred tears, we all went to the cafeteria and got our lunch.

"OH CRAP!" I exclaimed. They both stared at me in shock, caught off guard,

"We only have 5 minutes to eat!"

They both just looked at each other and laughed.

"Don't worry, the school lunch here sucks anyways!" Sapphira told me. I laughed.

"You never told me your name," I said to the mysterious guy sitting next to Sapphira.

"Oh sorry, my name is Azrael. It's nice to meet you," He told me.

Just then the bell for 4th period rang. We got up to dump our trays and left the cafeteria.

"Um, what class do you have?" I asked Sapphira and Azrael. God, I was so nervous. It was only my first day and things had already turned to crap. What else could possibly go wrong?

"Science, you?" They said. I sighed.

"I have Algebra 2," I sighed.

"Oh, we'll catch up with you later then." They said as we went our separate ways to class. Oh joy, just the class I want to go to after almost being raped. I walked into the classroom only to find Darren sitting there. Greeeeeaaaaaaaattttt! I think sarcastically. Just what I need. And, of course, the only empty seat was in the back, next to him. *Sigh*

"Well, nice to see you again!" He yelled when he saw me walk in. I just rolled my eyes. I took a deep breath and gulped as I walked towards the seat. Just then, the teacher's phone rang.

"Violet, you're wanted in the office," He told to me. OH THANK GOD! SAVED BY THE PHONE! I made a dash for the door, everyone staring at me in confusion. Right now, I couldn't care less. It gets me away from that creep, Darren.

When I get to the office, I see that Sapphira and Azrael were called down to. Oh, this could not be good. I sat down next to them. They couldn't have known about the incident with Darren or else he would've been called down too. At least, I think.


	4. Chapter 4

Attilia's POV

I walked nervously into the huge building, not knowing what to expect. As I walked into the front office, I saw three other kids in there. They were all staring at me in amazement. Oh no, not again. I can't handle everyone staring at me again.

***FLASHBACK***

I was in the corner hiding, hearing the laughter of my fellow students as they called me names. What do I do? They don't even know who I am. Is it my eyes? My wierd hair? Why do they always choose to pick on me? What did I ever do?

I just sit there helpless, crying tears the color of my blood. All of a sudden, I see a shadow in front of me as I'm yanked out of the corner by my hair, the tears still streaming down my face.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I shrieked, causing everyone to finally see the color of my tears, backing up. I also knew that my temper just snapped, being pulled out of the corner like a rag doll. My eyes were blood red, my midnight black wings unfurling, red-rimmed around the tips and in the middle. Also, my fangs are now visible to everyone, the sun from the windows causing them to shine. My hair is being blown back by blue fire. The teacher walked in, back from the office.

"What is going on here?" He yelled. I turned around, causing him to tremble in fear.

"What are you?" I heard a male voice say.

"You're worst fucking nightmare!" I shrieked, not recognizing my own voice. Suddenly, my hands turned blue, causing everyone in the room but the teacher to choke, gasping for air.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, stunned by fear.

"Giving them what they deserve!" I yelled at him. The principle walks in.

"What's all this ruckus Miss Attilia?" He asked.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE YOU BALD-HEADED FREAK?" I shrieked at him. He sees me for the first time and drags me to the office, not getting very far.

"LET GO OF ME!" I throw him off of me.

"GET OUT OF THIS SCHOOL! I DON'T CARE WHERE JUST NOT HERE! WE WON'T ALLOW ANY OF YOU TYPE OF FREAKS AT THIS SCHOOL...I DON'T CARE WHO THEY ARE!" He yelled, trembling and paralyzed at seeing me.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Ahh, Miss Attilia, you're here," Said the lady at the desk. "And so are you three...good. You three are supposed to see her around the school and make sure she is comfortable being here."

"Ok," Said the three strangers, seeming to be relieved at something. As we were dismissed from the office, I took on the shy girl again.

"I'm Sapphira," A girl that looked younger than me said, staring at me with her icy blue eyes.

"I'm Violet," The other girl said, looking at me with confusion on her face.

"I'm Azrael," The guy said, giving me a wierd look.

"I'm Attilia," I replied giving them a small smile, meeting their eyes.

"It's nice to meet you!" They all said in unison. They started laughing. That was when I noticed something really wierd.

"Are those wings?" I asked all three of them. Things suddenly got quiet.

"H-How did you know?" Violet asked.

"Don't you see mine? Or can you not see them clearly?" I asked. Things were really getting really creepy now...and it was only my first 10 minutes of being here.

"Come to think of it, I do now, I thought there was something off about you at first glance. They were really fuzzy and hard to make out." Said Sapphira. Hmm...really weird.

"Does anybody else feel like their being watched everywhere they go?" I muttered out, suddenly shaking with fright.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella's POV

"It's nice to meet you!" the three teens with Attilia said in unision. They started laughing. That was when I noticed a confused look on Attilia's beautiful face.

"Are those wings?" she asked in that musical voice of hers. *sigh* They all completely shut up. Finally.

"H-How did you know?" The girl with the maroon colored eyes asked.

"Don't you see mine? Or can you not see them clearly?" Attilia's harmonious voice asked, seeming a little creeped out. She had only been here for 10.236 minutes. Poor girl. My girl.

"Come to think of it, I do now, I thought there was something off about you at first glance. They were really fuzzy and hard to make out." Said the girl with penatrating icy blue eyes. Damn, she's sexy. Wonder if we can end up with a threesome? I'll have to find out which way she swings later.

"Does anybody feel like they're being watched everywhere they go?" My beautiful Attilia muttered. SHIT! She can sense me! The other's probably can too. SHIT!

"Yeah, I kinda do...especially right now. It feels like its coming from that corner over there." The sexy blue eyed girl said, pointing in my direction. SHIT!

"Yeah me too." The other three said together. They all looked at each other and then burst into fits of laughter clutching their sides and lockers for dear life.

My dear Attilia looked absolutely stunning in her black tube top that showed just the right amount of cleavage for my taste. Yum. Her black capri's hugged her curves making her look extra sexy. She had on black ballet flats that made her feet beautiful. and her high ponytail showed off her smooth porcelain skin. Her full lips had a light red gloss on it. I want some of that gloss. But there is only one way i want to get it. i dont want to buy it thats for sure. i can just picture her under me completely naked. Just waiting for me to make my move. to make love to her. we would both cash our v-cards in then to each other. *sigh*

My thoughts were interupted by another fit of laughter. At least that's what i thought it was. Yup they were laughing...at me. SHIT! they saw the way i was staring at Attilia. she didnt recognize me. good. they saw me glaring and laughed harder. i turned around held my head up and walked off. of course i completely forgot there was a wall behind me and walked right into it causing them to fall to the ground in laughter clutching their sides trying to breathe. with that i stomped off. no wall this time but a door...then stairs. could this day get any worse?


	6. Chapter 6

Azrael's POV

I was too busy laughing my ass off to remember i had met Attilia before but i couldnt remember when or where. huh. Just then I remembered.

******FLASHBACK*****

"Come on out you freak!" yelled one of the boys in my class to the new girl who sat scared to death in a corner.

"Yeah, come on or are you too scared to come out you wimp!" a girl yelled. they just continued to insult her. Her tears were red and i instantly knew she was like me. Poor thing. I really wish they would just leave her be. she didnt do anything to them!

"Hey come on guys leave her alone. she didnt do anything to deserve this." i said sticking up for her. i look over at her but she had her eyes closed. *sigh* i hope this doesnt get to her to much.

"yeah she did. she came here with her freaky hair and eyes! What the hell is up with them anyways?" another boy said. I looked back at the girl but she wasnt there, she had been dragged out of the corner by her hair!

Just then I noticed she had snapped. Luckily i was immune to other people like us power. Her hair flew out behind her and turned blue. Her eyes were blood red. I noticed her wings last. They were magnificent! they were pitch black with red outlining them and in the middle. Neat! the teacher came into the room, back from the office.

"What is going on here?" He yelled. She turned around, causing him to tremble in fear.

"What are you?" I heard a male voice say.

"You're worst fucking nightmare!" She shrieked, obviously not recognizing her own voice. Suddenly, her hands turned blue, causing everyone in the room but the teacher and me to choke, gasping for air.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, stunned by fear.

"Giving them what they deserve!" She yelled at him. The principle walks in.

"What's all this ruckus Miss Attilia?" He asked.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE YOU BALD-HEADED FREAK?" She shrieked at him. Then she was dragged out of the classroom.

"What the FUCK was that?" a girl asked.

"I have absolutely NO fucking idea Gabriella." I said

******END OF FLASHBACK*****

I stood up and rushed over to Attilia and hugged her. She looked slightly confused when I pulled back.

"You dont remember me? I stuck up for you at the last school when no one else would!" I said willing her to remember.

"OMG! Azrael! oh! I never got to thank you for that day! Thank you sooooo much!" she said as she hugged me again. I looked over and saw a slightly pained look on Sapphira's face. Shit. I didnt mean to hurt her feelings. Shit, now i feel bad. ugh. Women. *sigh* you cant live with them but you cant live without them. *sigh*

"Sapphira? Are you ok?" she was staring off into space as if something was going to pop out at her but there was nothing. The next moment she let out a blood-curdling scream and collapsed. Luckily i caught her before her head hit the ground. What the hell just happened?

I looked up to see Gabriella smirking at us. I gently laid Sapphira down and went over to Gabriella and smacked her sending her flying across the hall. She was like me so she would be alright. Even if she wasnt who cared? Gabriella could make people relive horrible events in their past in their minds. I knew then that Gabriella had made Sapphira relive being raped by Darren. Bitch.

I had saved Sapphira that day but she didnt know it was me. That's why i agreed to go out with her so i could be close to her to make sure it wouldnt happen again. And also because I loved her. I wouldnt leave her if i could help it. Attilia was only my friend...wasnt she? I didnt have any feelings for her but friendship...did i? I ran back over to Sapphira who was still unconcious. I decided to take her home. 'I hope she's going to be okay' i thought as i headed to her place.

'Oh stop worrying, she'll be fine, i promise Azrael' i heard violet say in my mind...wait...WHAT?


End file.
